Home Invasion (ONE-SHOT)
by Skele-Mun
Summary: Something's inside Boyd's house. And it isn't a child. (PRE-GAME EVENTS)


What time was it again?..

Taking a long, hard drag of his last cigar for the night, there was a moment's pause before he puffed out a small cloud of smoke.

Sticking said cigar between his index and middle finger, both obviously apart of his dominant hand, a thin line of smoke had begun to drift from the lit end, creating that familiar smell of nicotine lingering in the air.

With a silent twitch of his eye, the guard had finally brought down the thin stick of chalk he'd been gripping onto for the last hour or so, lightly rolling it across the desk next to him.

Cigar still in his grip, he deliberately made his way on over to the oh-so-just in front of him.

With both fingers parting the blinds, a slight crackle of plastic had emitted from the window accessory. Just as he expected. More agents. All littering the streets like the.. things they were. Boyd never liked them anyway. They asked too many questions with not enough answers.

But, something was different about them today. He really couldn't put his finger on it though. No matter how long he squinted and stared, racking his brain for what seemed "different".

Remember, Cooper, you have more important things to get back to then spying on the spies.

Pulling away from the window, without attempting to draw attention to himself of course, Boyd had brought his free hand down to his uniform and brushed some extra dust off his fingers in a few small swipes. Turning around, he spotted another ashtray- Wait, why was it on the floor? He didn't put it there, did he? Great, now he's gotta sweep up all that ash-

-Then, he heard it. Yet another murmur from the depths of his mind. It was.. considerably louder than the rest of the bunch, but it spoke a mere four words.

Something's in your house.

This new suggestionbeing watched. As if he didn't feel safe enough already- now some spy is snooping around in his house! Wait. If they're in his house, that means being . Being captured means interrogation. Being interrogated means spilling information. And- and that would lead to death!- Or worst.

Getting fired.

Oh, this was bad. Very, very bad indeed. He needed to take care of this intruder. now.

But, what did he have on hand?

Quickly reaching for only eventually getting a grip on two things. An unopened pack of cigarettes, and a stick of gum.

Lovely.

Alright, Boyd. Looks like you gotta do things the old-fashioned way. H-

Suddenly- a loud, muffled clang had rung throughout the small house. Ripping the guard from his thoughts and back to his cruel reality. Practically snapping his head up to locate the source, it was clear that slowly rolling across the tiled floor before finally coming to a halt. This- This was clear evidence that something was here. But, what exactly?

That's when Boyd had begun mumbling to himself once again. He'd been particularly quiet for the time being, but that was short-lived, as always. Quietly listing off the available options for the perpetrator, it eventually came down to just . A rainbow squirt. Those little girls were always snooping around his house, getting themselves into

Giving a few, brief glances around his living room-turned-conspiracy room, his shaking hands had formed to fists as he tried to ground himself into the current situation-

-"W-Who's there!?" He blurted out, a slight quiver added to his voice, along with both eyes scanning the room, corner for corner.

Doing that.. brought nothing but silence as a response.

-"If you don't show yourself, I'll taser you! I'm- I'm not bluffing!"

Silence.

Damn. They're good at this. Usually, the little buggers would at least peer out from.. wherever they're hidden, but it seemed like this one was for this. Probably months uponeventually they'd have to deal with all that experience going right down the drain after getting fired-

-"I- I'm coming over there!" Boyd declared, placing one foot forward as he prepared to make his way on over to the fallen tin container-

A squeak.

He heard a squeak- And due to the sound, he practically jumped a good few feet back, or so. Landing right back in the living room, the carpet had emitted a light thump from the sudden pressure- But upon giving a frantic look around the room, Boyd had spotted-

A mouse.

It was.. a mouse. No spy. No rainbow squirt. Alright, he could handle this. His old apartment had tons of these things, anyway, so it wouldn't be too hard, right?

Slowly, but surely, making his way on over to the rodent, Boyd had gently extended and opened his hand for the mouse to crawl on, just so he could eventually chuck it right out the door. Who knew what kinda germs or diseases that thing carried.

But, it seemed that the closer he'd get, the more noticeable that a. Smelled real funny too.

And, that was the moment that the thing-

-Exploded.

Right in his face.

Letting out a rather loud yelp, loud enough to cause strangely overpowering smell .. of.. .

-"Hold on. I really am crazy, aren't I?" He began, postureconstantly obsessing over what seems to be nothing but a wild goose chase after an alter-ego that I dub "The Milkman" implanted into my mind by.. that jewel thief!- Who could be around the c.. the.. . ." And down went the guard. Landing directly on his back, and not a moment too soon. Now, the thing about the mouse— just only. How one managed to make its way to the front gates was a mystery.

-

"You- Are you really sure that delusional man was fit for this?" Said a voice. "Of course!" Replied another. "Are you doubting my skills, soldier?" It continued, a slight tone of suspicion layered on top.

"Why- Of course not! I chose you for this- but, I just don't see why I can't ask questions is all." Turning away from the large, wall-like window that surrounded the two, a gloved hand had begun to beckon the shorter man to the empty space next to the doctor.

-"But just look at him." Loboto added, gesturing a claw towards the gates below. "It hasn't even been an hour, and yet, he's already sleeping on the job!"

Emitting a short grunt of annoyance, one mostly directed at the doctor, it was clear that Oleander would be occupied with planning attacks, building tanks and loading up more of those jars, rather than having to listen to Loboto complain about his defense decisions. He gave the guy a tazer earlier! What more does the doc want from him?

-"Look." The coach said, hand now pinching the bridge of his nose—

-"-I'm going to be crystal clear with you here. I picked that solder for a reason. That reason is; if anyone were to, say, climb up there, he'd most likely push 'em off the cliff on sight. 'Cause of the whole paranoia thing he's got going on."

-"That and I gave him instructions to electrocute intruders as a defense measure." He continued, removing his hand from his face, and bringing it back around behind him, along with the other hand as well.

It'd be a good,.. capabilities.

-"Hm, yes.. I see your reasonings." Loboto replied, gloved hand now resting on his hip in added silence. Perhaps the little army man did make a good choice. Albeit, not a very.. stable one.

-"Good." The coach replied, a small grin beginning to form on his face.

-"Now, doctor- as you were saying?"


End file.
